Poisoning
... when will you notice how I feel about you?"]] Poisoning is a way to eliminate students or rivals without leaving any evidence. Location of Poison The poison is located on the second floor in the western wing, in the Science Lab. The only way Yandere-chan can successfully obtain poison is by having twenty study points invested in the Chemistry stat. If she doesn't have Chemistry Rank 2, then she cannot take the poison from the shelf, even if the player knows where it is located. If the player is having trouble finding the poison, they can use Yandere Vision to pinpoint its location. The poison is outlined in cyan. PoisonBottlev2.png|The poison is in the smallest bottle. PoisonYandereVision.png|The poison's location in Yandere Vision at the new school. How to Poison is choking to death.]] During Wednesday at lunchtime, Kokona Haruka, a test rival, will walk down to the plaza. Before entering, she will see Senpai sitting on the fountain. Kokona will place her lunch on a bench, hide behind a tree, and plan her confession to Senpai on Friday. Since she is a test rival, this will obviously not happen. While she is watching Senpai, the player can place the poison in her lunch. Kokona will soon walk to her bench and sit down to eat. If the lunch is laced with poison, Kokona will begin to cough loudly. She will then fall to the floor, clutching her throat. She will then die and be draggable. Senpai is the only other student in the plaza during lunchtime, but he will not see the dying Kokona. In older builds, she sat at the middle southern bench on the rooftop. Kokona watched Senpai from the middle ventilation shaft. If Kokona is not poisoned, she will eat until all of her food is gone and will walk back to class. In future builds, other students will notice Yandere-chan putting poison into other students' food. Reactions If someone sees the poisoned victim, regardless of their persona, they will run to a teacher, possibly the nurse in future versions.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657246535688675328 The teacher will contact the paramedics instead of the police (as it is the case with homicide), and the school day will end immediately. When the paramedics arrive, they will be unable to revive the student. The School Atmosphere will decrease by five points. If Yandere-chan hides a poisoned student's body but does not dispose of it by the end of the day, a teacher will still find the corpse and call the paramedics. The School Atmosphere will then decrease by ten points. YandereDev has stated that in the final version of the game, other students will notice the person loudly choking to death instead of just ignoring them. Trivia *Poisoning was implemented in the June 1st, 2015 Build. *In the future, the player may be able to poison a rival's water. The method would be challenging and would require a lot of stalking.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662313321429766144 *YandereDev has mentioned that in future builds, Yandere-chan can poison a student (possibly non-lethally) to distract a nurse. This will cause her to take out her medicine cabinet key, which will be necessary to access the drugs inside. The player can then steal the key once the location is discovered to steal tranquilizers for kidnapping. It is unknown if this is still the case. *When Kokona Haruka gets distracted by Senpai, the player can turn on Titan Mode and Kokona Haruka's lunch will grow with her when she holds it. *The poison used is barium acetate, which works incredibly fast and is almost untraceable.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663989251747414017 A $150,000 poison detection machine is required to detect barium acetate in autopsies. Buraza Town does not have this machine. Gallery January3rd2016Poison.png|Sprite art for Poison. 2-8-2016 - KokonaBento.png|Kokona holding her bento. 2-8-2016 - KokonaEatingBentoRegular.png|Eating normal bento. February 8th, 2016. Poison the bento itself.png|The bento. November 16th, 2015. Poison bento.png|Performing actions. November 16th, 2015. Category:Weapons Category:Game Mechanics Category:Eliminating students Category:Non-Peaceful Elimination